Ven aquí, esclavo
by a-lunatica
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el típico hijo mimado que consigue todo lo que quiere. Harry Potter llegará a su casa a demostrarle que no puede conseguirlo todo. AU. Reto Halloween. Slash.


**Título:** Ven aquí, esclavo.

**Género: **Romance/General

**Clasificación:** NC-15

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea a Mara. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Notas: **reto por Mara. _Draco es el niño rico ya adolescente que vive con sus padres y que le consienten todo mientras que Harry es un sirviente durante ese verano en su casa y cuando lo ve, piensa que hará cualquier cosa por llevárselo a la cama y conseguir salir con él. (Universo alternativo, la casa de Draco puede ser diferente y Harry trabajar en la parte de la casa que desees)._

* * *

**Ven aquí, esclavo.**

Harry se mordía el labio inferior para aguantar la risa mientras observaba, detrás de unos árboles, cómo un Draco ebrio, acompañado del chico de turno más ebrio aún, intentaban— sin éxito— abrir la puerta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Malfoy?— dijo Harry acercándose a los dos chicos. Ya había terminado su turno de vigilar los terrenos de la mansión, ahora necesitaba descansar. Esos estirados tenían una mansión gigante, no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó trabajar en esa casa de gente tan pija.

—No de ti, pobretón. —Draco Malfoy, el más guapo y arrogante chico que Harry conocía, de los pocos que le gustaban y el único que hasta ahora representaba un reto.

—¿Estás seguro? Quedarte aquí fuera, con el frío que hace, puede arruinar tu piel, _Draco_— dijo Harry mientras le arrebataba las llaves de las manos al chico sin nombre.

—¿Preocuparte por mi piel está incluido en tu sueldo, Potter?—Harry sonrió, Malfoy, incluso ebrio podía responderle de forma mordaz.

—Sí, lástima que abrir la puerta no—. Mientras lo decía, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y pasó el seguro, una vez y dos veces. Sacó la llave y miró a Draco, retándolo—. ¿Ves? mi estupidez me impide abrirla, inténtalo tú— le pasó las llaves.

Draco las recibió, aceptando el reto. No pensó en ordenarle que le abriera o amenazarlo con despedirlo, estaba un poco perdido en el brillo de los ojos verdes que lo miraban de arriba abajo, analizándolo.

Harry se alejó de ahí, pensando en que sí, que quería a ese chico en su cama, a pesar de los snob, arrogante y ebrio que pudiera ser.

Y cuando Harry Potter— estudiante de septiembre a junio y jardinero, cuidador y empleado de julio a agosto— se proponía algo, lo cumplía.

Pero primero dejaría que a Draco se le pasara la borrachera.

-

Luego de aquel día—en el que Draco se había quedado a dormir en su auto último modelo porque no fue capaz de abrir la puerta de la mansión— comenzaron una serie de rencillas entre los dos jóvenes.

Hasta que… bueno, hasta que la tensión en el ambiente era palpable y el final esperable.

—¡Es una orden!—Gritó Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

—Yo no trabajo para ti—Harry hablaba entre dientes, intentando controlarse. No podía permitir que lo echaran porque al cabrón sexy de Malfoy se le ocurriera.

Harry sabía que Draco obtenía todo lo que se proponía.

Era el hijito de papá más atractivo que jamás hubiera conocido.

—Sabes que mi padre me da todo lo que quiero.

_Lástima que no lo quisiera a él_, pensó Harry.

—Entonces, pídeselo a él.

Draco frunció el ceño, a pesar de que Harry no podía verlo. ¿Por qué estaba discutiendo con un empleado?

—Ya, está bien, no tengo tiempo para discutir con seres inferiores—dijo Draco abriendo la puerta del baño y saliendo de allí tal cual había llegado al mundo, sólo que más crecido, deseable y apetecible…

Harry se arrepintió de no haber ido a buscar la maldita toalla, como le había exigido Draco, y es que sus ojos no podían despegarse de las gotas de agua que recorrían ese cuerpo que, por lo demás, estaba hecho para el pecado.

Notó cómo el pantalón comenzaba a presionar en su entrepierna y como las mejillas se le coloreaban. Si Malfoy se dio cuenta no dijo nada, y pasó por el costado de Harry, rozándolo— provocándolo— con los brazos desnudos y salpicándole algunas gotas de agua desde su cabello rubio.

-

Harry, luego de aquella escena—de aquella visión tan… estimulante—, se fue a limpiar las estatuas de mármol que había en jardín.

—Estúpido arrogante— murmuraba mientras frotaba con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la superficie blanca—, tan atractivo que tenía que ser, estúpido, estúpido— seguía murmurando mientras le sacaba brillo a las esculturas.

—¿Hablando solo, Potter? Además de pobre, ahora te volviste loco.

—Lo que me faltaba—dijo más para sí que para Malfoy.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, Malfoy.

—Señor Malfoy.

—Trabajo para tu padre, no para ti, _Draco. _Entiéndelo.

Draco sonrió divertido, le gustaba ese chico, era tan estúpido que siempre le desafiaba, y no que le gustara que desafiaran su autoridad… pero a veces se aburría de ser siempre obedecido sin réplicas ni enfrentamientos. Tener a alguien a quien enfrentarse era un reto estimulante.

—Eso podría cambiar. Necesito un esclavo.

Harry alzó una ceja y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿No tiene suficiente con sus citas de una noche, _señor_?

—Nunca es suficiente, _esclavo—. _Draco se recostó en una de las estatuas, apoyando el pie en la limpia superficie, ensuciándola.

Harry apretó los dientes y los puños. Se controlaría, no respondería a las provocaciones de ese pijo de mierda.

—Tendrías que explicarle a tu padre para qué quieres un esclavo, y no creo que esté muy contento con tus inclinaciones…—Harry se permitió sonreír, sabía que había ganado una batalla.

—Ah, el pobretón se cree muy inteligente. ¿Es una amenaza, Potter?

—Tómalo cómo quieras… yo sólo decía—. No iba a rendirse tan fácil, necesitaba el trabajo, pero era divertido intercambiar _palabras_ con Malfoy.

—No juegues con fuego, podrías quemarte.

—La última vez que te vi parecías más de hielo—Harry se acercó un paso a Draco, probando el terreno. ¿Qué haría la serpiente al sentirse acorralada?

—Mientes pésimo. La última vez que me viste te pusiste duro.

Así que no escapaba; al sentirse acorralada, la serpiente atacaba de frente, directo a la yugular. A matar.

Harry sintió sus piernas temblar y supo que se había quemado. Apretó los dientes una vez más y arrojó al suelo los implementos de limpieza que sostenía. Giró y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Draco estaba sorprendido. A_sí que era cierto, _pensó.

Lástima que fuera un sirviente, si no, ya habría pasado por su cama.

-

Otra noche más, otro chico. Harry bufó; Draco Malfoy era un promiscuo.

Esta vez estaba en el jardín interior, recortando los setos alrededor de la piscina, cuando oyó pasos acelerados seguidos por gemidos y ruidos de cuerpos frotándose. Se asomó por entre los arbustos y se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos grises que insistían en permanecer en sus sueños nocturnos, y en sus momentos de desahogo durante el día.

—¿Mirando lo que nunca tendrás, Potter?—Preguntó Draco sin quitar los ojos de los de Harry y deslizando una mano hacia el trasero del chico que le mordía en el cuello. Se negó a cerrar los ojos, quería vercómo reaccionaba Potter.

—Miro lo que no deseo ser, Malfoy.—Harry lo miró serio, intentando explicarse el sabor amargo que le provocaba verlo con otro chico.

—¿El chico que tendrá una noche de sexo inolvidable?—Dijo Draco mientras seguía acariciando al chico que estaba en silencio, ajeno al cruce de ironías. Estaba con Draco Malfoy, eso era todo lo que importaba.

—El chico sin nombre que será tu entretención esta noche.

Draco se quedó paralizado momentáneamente frente a esa frase. ¿Eso era lo que no quería o lo decía para no humillarse? Los pobres siempre se hacían los fuertes frente a los ricos…

De todas formas se sintió un poco… atacado, y una pequeña parte de su mente— una mísera sección de su cerebro—, le dio la razón; ese era un chico sin nombre y sin importancia, sin embargo no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Ah, puedes decir una frase coherente de seguido—. Era mejor desviar la conversación hacia terreno conocido: era más seguro insultar.— No sabía que te pagaban por pensar.

—No lo hacen, eso es gratis. Pero, atiende a tu cita mejor, ¿o prefieres hablar conmigo en vez de follarte a ese chico?

—Vete.

—A la orden, señor.— Y salió de ahí porque no le apetecía para nada ver cómo Draco Malfoy calentaba al chico de turno y luego se iban a su habitación a seguir con el escándalo de gemidos.

Pero si se hubiera quedado, hubiera visto cómo Draco se separaba bruscamente del chico sin nombre y, de mal humor, lo echaba de su casa.

Era la primera vez que alguien le quitaba las ganas de follar a Draco Malfoy.

—Estúpido Potter— dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas alrededor de la piscina. ¿Qué haría?

No podía entender porqué provocar una discusión sin sentido con Harry Potter le atraía más que una sesión de sexo con cualquiera.

Quizás se pasaba por alto la norma de no darle placer a personas muy inferiores a él… porque era cierto, todos eran inferiores a Draco Malfoy, pero algunas más que otros…

Desechó esos pensamientos, pensando que no podía ser posible que quisiera acostarse con el jardinero de su casa. Mejor iría a ver videos pornos a su habitación.

-

Harry daba vueltas por su pequeño dormitorio en el ala del servicio. Había pasado una semana desde que había visto a Malfoy frotarse con otro chico y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Supo que el juego se le había escapado de las manos, y que estaba como en las telenovelas en que las empleadas se enamoraban del patrón, sólo que él en vez de empleado era el _esclavo _de la familia adinerada… y en vez de amor era calentura…

No habían hablado, discutido— se corrigió—, y de cierta forma extrañaba eso. Recortar los arbustos no era lo mismo si Malfoy no andaba por ahí molestándolo. A su pesar, eso le agradaba.

Y qué decir de los sueños, Malfoy y su cuerpo, Malfoy y sus ojos, Malfoy y sus manos, Malfoy y su polla…

Debía hacer algo, y debía hacerlo ya.

Decidió que usaría un recurso jamás utilizado por él, total, como decía su amigo Ron: en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Se duchó, se arregló lo más que pudo el desastre que tenía por cabello, y se cambió los anteojos por unas lentillas que no usaba muy seguido. Se colocó sus mejores ropas y buscó entre sus ahorros.

Él no quería ser un chico rico, le caían como patada en el estómago los niños ricos y mimados que lo tenían todo y se jactaban de ello, pero Malfoy no iba a abandonar sus pensamientos por voluntad propia.

Tendría que sacar a flote su lado más analítico y estratégico, porque él definitivamente no se iba a quedar con las ganas de tener a ese cuerpo contra el suyo.

El contraste de sus pieles lo atraía y el reto en su mirada lo seducía como el mayor de los placeres.

Draco Malfoy sería suyo.

Tendría que engañarlo un poco para que cayera en sus redes, o en sus manos. O dónde quisiera que cayera.

-

Las luces de aquel lugar lo dejaron ciego en un primer momento, pero cuando se acostumbró, pudo distinguir a todos los cuerpos que se movían al compás de la estimulante música.

Sabía que Draco debía estar por ahí, quizás en el centro de la pista, conociendo lo egocéntrico que era…

Buscó y encontró, no que fuera muy difícil, Draco resaltaba por su vestimenta y por el cabello rubio casi platinado, bailando en el centro y rodeado de varios chicos que probablemente quería su atención.

Harry meditó algunos minutos mientras bebía de su vaso de whisky, que había costado realmente poco. La entrada costaba casi la mitad del sueldo de una semana, así que tendría que salir victorioso de aquella misión.

Se tomó de una vez todo el contenido, y cerró los ojos para no hacer una mueca por lo fuerte de la bebida. Avanzó hacia la pista de baile, evadiendo a los hombres que lo miraban como a una nueva presa, y, al llegar al centro, decidió que lo mejor sería llamar la atención de Draco.

¿Cómo llamar la atención de alguien que la tiene toda?

Fácil, quitándosela.

Harry se sabía atractivo, bueno, sabía que resultaba atractivo, quizás por sus ojos, porque el realmente no encontraba otro motivo. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, simplemente se aprovecharía de que lo miraran con deseo y así…

Comenzó a moverse alrededor de la gente que bailaba cerca de Draco, llamando instantáneamente la atención de dos chicos morenos que comenzaron a bailarle seductoramente. Harry les siguió el juego y más.

Llevó una de sus manos al trasero del chico que estaba más cerca de Draco y éste, al sentir que la corte de admiradores tenía otro objetivo, buscó con la mirada al culpable. Quizás sería una buena presa.

Harry lo ignoró, se sabía protegido por la oscuridad del lugar y confiaba en que Draco no lo reconociera, pero primero debía provocarlo, y luego… atacar.

Se acercó de espaldas hacia Draco, y, sin dejar de apretar el cuerpo del chico con quien bailaba, comenzó a frotar su trasero con el de Draco, primero lentamente, para luego aumentar el roce y extender una mano hacia atrás, sabiendo que no sería rechazada.

Se giró, olvidándose del otro chico, y colocó las manos en las caderas de Draco, presionándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres bailar?—susurró al oído de Malfoy, y notó cómo éste se estremecía frente a ese contacto. Aprovechó esa reacción y se presionó más contra él, haciéndole notar que ya estaba bastante duro.

Ver bailar a Draco Malfoy excitaba a cualquiera…

Draco aceptó al llevar las manos hacia atrás y, acunando entre ellas el trasero de Harry, éste gimió. Draco reaccionaba tal y como se había imaginado.

—¿Para qué bailar si puedes tener algo más?— contestó al tiempo que frotaba su culo contra la erección de Harry. Draco sonrió, tenía al chico nuevo comiendo de su mano y pronto de algo más…

Harry cerró los ojos, no podía creer lo simple que había resultado todo; tenía el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy frotándose contra el suyo y la oferta de una visita al cuarto oscuro... ¿qué más se podría pedir en ese momento?

Quizás que Draco supiera que era a él a quien se lo pedía.

Pero por el momento, Harry había decidido disfrutar de lo que la noche le presentaba y siguió los pasos de Draco hacia un rincón del local.

Draco se apoyó contra la pared y besó a Harry, rápido, bruto y sin detenimientos.

Quería que ese chico nuevo demostrara su habilidad en otras cosas… besar era algo muy romántico para su imagen de chico frío.

Pero Harry no pensaba lo mismo, al sentir aquel frió beso se negó a terminar aquello ahí y a seguir los mandatos de Draco, la idea era revelarse en todo.

Así que lo mordió.

Draco, inevitablemente, abrió la boca; acción aprovechada por Harry para invadir aquella cavidad que lo tenía obsesionado.

Harry lamió aquellos rosados labios que no hacían más que torturarlo en sueños, los lamió y degustó todo lo que quiso hasta que el deseo fue mayor y prácticamente devoró la boca de Draco, recorriendo todos los rincones posibles.

Draco gimió dentro del beso, y Potter no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a buscar piel expuesta para acariciar, a frotar sus miembros como dos hombres casi desesperados por recorrer por completo el otro cuerpo.

Draco se sentía extasiado, y eso que no había tomado drogas y estaba sobrio, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan… tan excitado con un beso. Es que ese chico lo besaba como en una batalla, una lucha de lenguas, salivas y dientes.

Y sólo era consciente de eso, de los sonidos de succión y de los gemidos ahogados. Pero necesitaba más, mucho más de ese cuerpo que con sus movimientos firmes y sugerentes lo seducían de una manera ridículamente romántica.

Deseaba saber quién era el hombre que lo había llevado a tal estado de estupidez.

Draco Malfoy pensaba en el chico de la noche como una hábil boca y un bonito trasero. No como en un interesante joven al cual colocarle un nombre.

—Vamos a mi casa— dijo Draco interrumpiendo el beso. Necesitaba más que un desahogo casual.

Harry se sorprendió y quedó paralizado.

_Recuerda el plan, Harry. Recuerda el plan._

Draco le mordió el cuello y Harry quiso mandar el plan y las precauciones al demonio.

_Sé fuerte, él te humilló, no puedes seguirle el juego. Sedúcelo, redúcelo a una masa temblorosa, has que te desee, y cuando lo haga… clávale el puñal. _

_Demuéstrale quien es Harry Potter._

Clavarle el puñal era, simplemente, decirle en el momento en que Draco estuviera cerca de caer entre sus piernas, quien era.

Y luego irse. Y renunciar, porque dudaba que Malfoy le permitiera seguir en su casa.

—¿No quieres solucionar tu problema primero?— preguntó de vuelta Harry, mientras presionaba el miembro de Draco entre sus dedos.

—¿No quieres solucionarlo tú?

—No, prefiero ver cómo trabajas—, y sin esperar respuesta, lo besó otra vez.

—Oh, _joder—_dijo Draco, cuando Harry, luego del beso, le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja en un punto especialmente sensible. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se golpeó suavemente con la pared.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando los mordiscos y lametones que el chico desconocido le hacía en la línea de la mandíbula y luego en el cuello. Draco pensó ausentemente que quizás le dejaría una marca en su nívea piel, pero no le importaba realmente, no si ya estaba cerca del orgasmo sólo con besos y caricias desesperadas.

Harry supo que era el momento. Draco estaba bajo su cuerpo, arrinconado contra una pared, gimiendo y disfrutando de su lengua. Lo había invitado a su casa, y su mano estaba buscando el camino hasta su miembro.

Sabía que si seguía con el juego, todo se volvería en su contra, por eso, y a su pesar, se separó del cuerpo con el que había soñado muchas noches.

—Malfoy—llamó cuando vio que Draco le miraba interrogante.

—¿Cómo—

—¿Cómo es que sé tu nombre?—Harry se había acercado nuevamente hacia él y le hablaba a centímetros de los labios, rozándolos con su aliento.—Sé mucho sobre usted, _señor._

Y al parecer ese tono de voz y _esa_ palabra, lograron que Draco reaccionara.

Lo empujó con fuerza y lo miró furioso.

—Potter— y no era una pregunta.

—¿Qué, creías que los chicos pobres no podían venir hasta aquí? ¿O es porque me besaste y te gustó?

Draco era educado, se comportaba siempre según la etiqueta y todas esas cosas que les enseñan a los niños de bien. Pelear como cavernícola no estaba en la lista de cosas aprobadas para él.

_A la mierda con las buenas costumbres,_ pensó.

Y, acto seguido, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al jardinero de la mansión Malfoy; a Harry Potter.

Luego, se retiró de ahí con toda la elegancia que pudo reunir, sin importarle haber interrumpido la sesión de desenfreno de aquel cuarto oscuro.

-

_Que no podía renunciar hasta que el señor llegara de su viaje de negocios._

—Puta mierda, esto es obra del estúpido de Malfoy.

Obra o no de Draco, estaba obligado a estar ahí por unas semanas más, hasta que el _señor_ Malfoy se le ocurriera volver de su viaje de negocios.

-

Aquella noche, Draco sintió ganas de vengarse. Luego, ganas de emborracharse.

Al día siguiente, luego de la resaca—aún el whisky más caro da resaca—, quiso repetir.

Luego de ese pensamiento, quiso darse cabezazos contra la pared.

Estúpido pobretón.

Al tercer día, volvió a su casa— la tarjeta de crédito pronto estaría sobregirada si seguía quedándose en esa suite— y a la posible presencia del estúpido, descarado y jodido jardinero que lo había engañado.

Que lo había dado uno de los mejores besos de su vida. Jodido esclavo.

Ojalá pudiera compararlo y tenerlo amarrado a su cama como si—

_Basta, _pensó Draco, _no te rebajes a pensar en él. Que se joda en su ego por haberte besado. Que se joda y no pienses más._

Pero la determinación no lo duró más de media hora. Al fin y al cabo, Harry Potter lo había dejado con una erección de fábula, merecía ser recompensado.

-

Él no quería estar ahí, él no quería estar en esa biblioteca de cientos de años limpiando esos libros arcaicos que nadie había abierto quizás en cientos de años, pero no podía irse sin el sueldo del mes, a final de cuentas, necesitaba pagarse los estudios. Así que ahí estaba: limpiando el polvo de los Malfoy.

-

No había signos de que el futuro esclavo estuviera aún en la casa.

_Lo sabía, salió arrancando como una gallina, el muy cobarde._

Le llamaría cobarde, pero lo prefería así; no estaba dentro de sus planes involucrarse con la servidumbre.

-

Harry estaba conectando las regaderas para luego conectar el automático y no notó como un par de ojos grises lo miraban entre enojados y divertidos.

Enojados porque Potter seguía en su casa. Divertidos porque podría vengarse de él.

De la forma más infantil y consentida que existe.

Draco, escondido tras la caseta de los materiales de aseo, sonrió malvadamente y activó las regaderas automáticas.

—¡Mierda!— se escuchó en el jardín. Harry estaba empapado, la camiseta mojada se le pegaba a la piel marcando todo su cuerpo.

Draco se mordió los labios y bufó al contemplar ese cuerpo. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea hacer esa pequeña treta, ahora tendría algo más para soñar.

-

Harry no sabía que Draco estaba en la casa debido a que éste estaba en plan de ninja. Por algún motivo no quería ser visto, como si se avergonzara de algo. Según él, era porque invisible era más eficaz.

Y era un juego, no que le tuviera miedo al _esclavo_, como le había apodado. En realidad, le tenía miedo a las reacciones de su propio cuerpo frente a Potter, pero esto no lo reconocería ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Así que sigilosamente hacía pequeños boicots al trabajo de _su_ esclavo.

-

Nunca entendería el gusto por tener una lámpara con tantas bombillas, pero ahí estaba, limpiando una por una encaramado en una escalera a dos metros del suelo. Seguramente jamás ocupaban ese salón, la gente con dinero era tan extraña.

Primera bombilla; _¿por qué el niño mimado no ha venido a echarme de su casa?_

Segunda bombilla; _no lo he visto en días, seguramente se fue a alguna de sus mansiones en el Caribe._

Tercera bombilla_; _Harry sonrió para sus adentros, _me tiene miedo._

Décima bombilla; _¿por qué me tendría miedo? Debe sentirse humillado por besar a alguien como yo_— la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y de su mente—_ debe ser eso._ _Al final, él lo dijo "yo no beso a gente como tú"._

Décima primera bombilla; _¿por qué pienso que me gustaría que el estúpido estuviera aquí?, _Harry frunció el ceño, negándose a aceptar que se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

_El estúpido eres tu Harry Potter, por meterte con él._

Décima tercera bombilla; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tambaleo y un sonido de cientos de bombillas chocando ente sí, amenazando con hacerse añicos.

Harry se tabaleó en la escalera, con una mano intentaba equilibrarse y con la otra, por instinto, se afirmaba de la lámpara gigante.

La cual terminó en el piso, efectivamente, hecha añicos.

Cayó de golpe al suelo, pero su dolor no duró ni dos segundos al notar el caos de vidrio y metal que había a su alrededor.

Y todo se puso rojo cuando notó que era Draco Malfoy el culpable de toda su desgracia.

-

Y todo por querer vengarse, por actuar infantilmente y querer provocarle un susto a Potter.

No había pensado que todo terminaría roto en el suelo, todo, incluso su moral.

Sus pensamientos no duraron mucho.

Un Harry Potter cabreado se abalanzó sobre él.

-

—¡Estúpido!—. Un puño pasó rozando su mejilla derecha— ¿qué demonios estabas pensando?— Potter lo empujó e intentó golpearlo de nuevo.

—Yo no—

—¡Nada! ¡Por supuesto! Si los niños mimados como tú no piensan—. Harry lanzó una patada que no pudo esquivar eficazmente y Draco cayó al suelo.— ¿Para qué pensar si pueden pagar por ello?

—Potter, yo—

—No digas nada, no intentes decir que no querías hacerlo, soy pobre ¿sabes? Pobre, pero no estúpido.

Harry se había sentado sobre él, y hablada con tanta rabia que parecía otra persona. Draco debió reconocerlo, le gustaba el estúpido esclavo de ojos verdes y pelo azabache.

Le gustaba pero lo prefería callado. Así que en un arrebato inusual en él, se medio incorporó y lo besó.

-

Silencio. Incluso sus neuronas parecían haberse detenido. Draco Malfoy lo estaba besando, y por voluntad propia.

Harry no tardó en reaccionar. Debería estar furioso con Malfoy, y lo estaba, pero demostrar el enojo en el beso parecía más atractivo que en palabras. Así que lo mordió para decirle que no se había rendido. Que no lo haría y que debía responder por los destrozos causados por su inmadurez. Que él, Harry Potter, no era un juguete a su disposición.

-

Los dientes de Harry enterrados en su labio inferior dolían, pero entendía todo lo que aquel mordisco quería decirle.

Hizo lo mismo, pero con más clase. Rompió el beso y comenzó a besar el cuello de Potter, a besar, lamer, morder y sacar gemidos de la garganta de Harry.

Quería decirle que no había olvidado el engaño en la discoteca, que él no era un estúpido para ser engañado con trucos tan simples, que no se iba a salvar de ser castigado por atreverse a besarlo de aquella forma tan lujuriosa y apasionada.

-

Draco quería castigarlo con aquella tortura en su cuello, y, si la condena era así, él la aceptaba feliz de la vida.

Esos labios y esa lengua humedeciendo su piel, prometiendo que eso no se quedaría ahí, que la tortura sería más larga y placentera.

-

Y claro que no se quedó allí.

El esclavo estaba amarrado en su cama, como debió estarlo desde un principio, y él, el heredero de una de las familias más influentes de toda Inglaterra, le estaba dando una mamada que no olvidaría jamás, o dejaba de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

Y si la olvidaba, siempre podría volver a recordársela.

—¿Aún enojado, Potter?

—Tu padre me echará de su casa.

—Es probable, esa lámpara costaba casi tanto como mi vida, si no fuera invaluable, claro.

—¿Nunca dejarás de ser tan arrogante?

—No, y si no te callas puede que no te deje salir de aquí.

Harry se removió en la cama, sus brazos doblados sobre su cabeza y amarrados a la cama con una corbata de seda. Hasta para eso era elegante el muy cabrón.

—Si no te callas tú y haces algo útil con esa boca, puede que no vuelva más.

Draco se mordió el labio y un brillo depredador asomó en sus ojos.

—Puede que lo haga, ¿qué me das a cambio?

—¿Qué puede pedir alguien que lo tiene todo, Malfoy?

Draco sonrió misterioso y Harry temió por su salud.

Podía imaginarse qué podía pedir alguien que lo tenía todo, o casi todo, menos a él.

Por el momento.

-

Harry Potter fue despedido de la Mansión Malfoy. Pero no significó en lo absoluto que dejaría de frecuentarla.

Al principio visitó seguido la habitación del heredero, luego de algunas copas con él. Después, cuando el heredero fue novio… pues la mansión Malfoy era un lugar recurrente para pasar las noches de er… conversaciones profundas sobre el clima.

La Lámpara de cientos de bombillas fue cambiada por una menos sofisticada, más práctica, más bonita, más moderna y menos cara.

Draco Malfoy finalmente se cambió de casa, maduró y se hizo cargo de parte de la fortuna familiar. De la parte que se podía gastar sin preocupaciones.

Cuando creció y Lucius ya no podía más con los negocios, le cedió la cantidad real de dinero que movían las empresas Malfoy.

Harry Potter casi se cae de espaldas cuando su novio le contó la cantidad de ceros que tenía su cuenta. Luego se sentó seguro en una silla y le dijo que no importaba, que seguirían dividiéndose los gastos, que él no sería millonario, pero que no le habían regalado nada jamás y no comenzarían ahora.

Draco Malfoy se enojó y, esa primera gran pelea, terminó con un Harry Potter amarrado a la cama, nuevamente. Esa parecía la forma perfecta de solucionar sus problemas.

Con el paso del tiempo, Draco demostró que no le habían regalado nada, y que podía mezclar perfectamente la dirección de las empresas familiares con el gusto por la buena vida, el buen sexo y por un chico de ojos verdes que se negaba a usar traje a la medida.

Alquilarlo era más barato.

Y así pasaban los días en la nueva mansión Malfoy.

Draco se prometió que si alguna vez tenían un hijo, no contrataría jardineros sexys y rebeldes; no quería que su hijo terminara como él:

Pidiendo pizzas por teléfono porque no tenía deseos de salir de la casa, no cuando tenía a un Harry Potter amarrado a su cama.

FIN


End file.
